walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ava (Video Game)
Ava is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. She is a lieutenant and scout for the New Frontier, and is the right-hand of David García. Ava appears in most of Clementine's flashbacks. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known of Ava's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Ava met up with David García in the early days of the outbreak. There joined up with some community around DC but it didn't last long. They later met up with another survivors and formed The New Frontier, she is one of David's most trusted member having her serve as his second. Season Three "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Ava is first encountered by Clementine, the women entering an abandoned hut her and AJ were resting in due to being separated from her group due to the walkers. The two manage to barricade the door, Ava commenting they make a good team. The pair begin talking, Ava expressing curiosity towards Clementine's situation with AJ, which Clementine can rebuff or accept. Ava reveals how the herd separated her from foraging with her group and that the surviving members would be waiting at the rendezvous. She soon rolls up her sleeve, revealing the Capricorn brand of the New Frontier and telling Clementine more about her group. Ava then extends an offer that Clementine and A.J. come with her and receive shelter and food. Clementine can either accept or refuse her offer, though Ava persuades Clementine to join her regardless in unknown manner if she denies the invitation. "Above The Law" Ava is first seen when David shows Javier round Richmond, Ava is looking after kids whilst she discussing with Javier and David. David states that she is second in command. David met Ava in the early days of the apocalypse and joined survivors in DC but was gone in the end. Next she is seen with a duffel bag, she gives it to Javier's group and says David packed it, she argues with Tripp and knocks him to the floor, she then tells Javier's group stay away from Richmond. If Javier goes to David's house, Ava is there and she will say that Javier's family will be safe there, whilst Javier and herself go to Joan's place. Ava lastly is seen taking Javier to David. When Ava hears about the raids and killings, she storms off looking angry. "Thicker Than Water" If Javi stayed true in his plan to helping out David, Ava will be at the apartment alongside the others, helping the group rescue David and leave Richmond. She will take Javi and Gabe with her to the armory to stock up on more guns to help them fight against the walker herd surrounding Richmond. She distracts a guard long enough to allow Javi and Gabe to sneak inside. If Javi had instead decided to leave Richmond with Kate and never bothered to meet up with Ava, she will make her first appearance in this episode, encountering the two and confronting Javi at gunpoint. After some time, Javi and Gabe are able to convince Ava to work with them for the sake of helping out David and protecting Javi's people, leaving them momentarily to deal with another issue. By the time she returns, she notices a forlorn Gabe looking over a wounded Javi while an unconscious soldier lies beside them, and gets annoyed. After hiding the knocked out soldier, the three go to the medical center where Javi can get his wound treated. Ava decides to stay out of sight with Gabe and the guns they've take earlier, not wanting Dr. Lingard to see it and grow suspicious. While Clementine is treating Javi's wound, she recalls a time not too long ago where Ava came to see her shortly after her exile from the New Frontier and separation from AJ. Saddened and sympathetic of her situation, Ava hands her a bag of supplies as well a drawing that AJ made after Clem's departure. Regardless if Clem warms up to her or maintains her guard, Ava tells Clem that AJ will be safe in their care and tells her about a place Prescott where she can take refuge in, wishing her well before she herself returns back to Richmond. After Javi and Clem leave the room, they meet up with Ava and Gabe in the hallway, and Ava is happy to see her again. The four return back to the apartment where she quickly aids the group into planning their next move. Once everything is decided and the plan is underway, Ava does her share by informing the group of any and all action happening in the square using a walkie-talkie. As the sunrise of the next day approaches, Ava sees a meeting gathering in the square that's quickly revealed to be a public execution for David, and she immediately alerts Javi to come over as soon as he can without the truck, citing the soldier will immediately kill him if they see it. At some point she is found and captured by the other New Frontier soldiers alongside Tripp and brought before the crowds with her wrists bound, kneeling execution-style. She gives a saddened, dispirited look to David before looking straight ahead, past the crowd. Her fate is then left in Javi's hands when Joan forces him to spare either her or Tripp's life for the other. 'If Javi Spares Ava: '''Javi decides to spare her in the end, on account of David's devout trust in her as well as his own. Joan betrays Javi's choice, and has her killed anyway, with her last words are "This is...''fucked!" She closes her eyes as the trigger is pulled, and a horrified David looks down at her lifeless body afterwards, consumed by an uncontrollable rage. 'If Javi Spares Tripp: '''Javi decides to spare Tripp, citing he's invaluable. Ava mutters under her breath, while David is upset with him. Joan, however, betrays Javi's decision and has Tripp killed anyway, sparing Ava's life in turn. After a gunfight breaks out, she is last seen taking cover alongside Javi and David. "From the Gallows" Ava will appear in this episode if she did not die in the previous episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Ava has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly a few unnamed members of the New Frontier. Death ''(Determinant) (Thicker Than Water) Killed By *Unnamed New Frontier soldier *Joan (Caused) *Javier García (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) *Eleanor (Indirectly Caused) After being captured by the New Frontier, Joan forces Javier to choose between Ava and Tripp, allowing one of them to live while the other dies. If Ava is chosen, Joan betrays Javier by ordering one of her soldiers to shoot Ava, despite Javier choosing to spare her. Javier attempts to speak up, but is promptly cut off as Ava is shot in the head. Death (Determinant) (From the Gallows) TBA Relationships David García Ava was the first person David met post-apocalypse, and the two grew a bond and went through it all together. In the New Frontier, Ava is loyal and committed to David as his right hand. She also is not affected by the claims made against him, such as the claim that Prescott was attacked under his orders. Clementine Clementine is either hostile and distrustful towards Ava though the latter is more accepting. Ava is grateful for Clementine helping to save her, offering her a place in the New Frontier. Whether Clementine accepts Ava's offer or not, she and Alvin Jr., regardless of player choice, end up joining the New Frontier. Clementine, whether she actually injects Alvin Jr. with the substance she believes can save him, ends up being shamed by Ava, who believes Clementine is stealing, straining their relationship. However, when AJ is being taken away due to Clementine's actions, Ava insists that Clementine should be able to say goodbye, and is clearly unhappy about taking AJ away from Clementine. Ava, however, secretly takes a bag with supplies of The New Frontier and gives it to Clementine, who immediately trusted her despite being with the group that took AJ. Ava confesses that she sees Clementine as "a light in the darkness" and asks her to keep being that way. If Ava dies, Clementine appears to be upset. Alvin Jr. Ava will show no sign of hostility to Alvin Jr., thinking he's cute and believed that Clementine was his mother. Alvin Jr. seems a little uncomfortable around her as he seem a little upset around her. Javier Garcia TBA Tripp Ava and Tripp have a neutral relationship. Gabriel García TBA Kate García TBA Eleanor TBA Joan TBA Bob Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" (Flashback) *"Above The Law" *"Thicker Than Water" *"From the Gallows" (Determinant) Trivia *Ava, Buricko, Eddie and Sarita are only characters in the Video Game who have a visible body piercing. *Ava is the first character to be voiced by Ally Johnson, the other being Baseball Kid. *She is shown to be a strong fighter, as she knocks Tripp down with a single punch. Category:Season 3 Characters Category:NPC Category:New Frontier Category:Alive Category:Determinant Category:Deceased